ROTG Talk show
by Goldenapples
Summary: Welcome to Randomness Talkshow with the rise of the guardians characters as guests! Ask random questions and watch their reactions! Jack x Bunnymund x Tooth x North x Sandy x Pitch Especially for Jack's fan girls :D
1. Chapter 1

**After reading interview with the guardians I got so inspired that I imagined having a talk show with the guardians. Don't expect too much, it's just for fun! **

Me: Hey folks welcome to a brand new episode of Randomness talk show! Introducing the special guests of today from Rise of the Guardians!

The door opens and steam shoots out from steam jets. When the steam clears, a jolly North is revealed.

*Applause from audience*

North:Thank you, thank you! (Waving his hand around)

Me: Nice to meet you North, please take a seat.

*stands up to shake his hand*

Me: Next up, let's introduce...

The door opens and steam shoots out again. A delighted tooth fairy appears.

Tooth: Hey everybody! I have been waiting for this day! Come on, give me big, wide smiles! Show me your white teeth!

Tooth excitedly zipped around the audience.

Me: *clears throat* nice to meet you tooth, please have a seat.

A reluctant tooth sits down.

Me: Okay, next up is Sandy!

The door opens again and a dazed Sandy appears.

*some awws from the audience"

Me: come here little guy, looking as cute as usual! Wait, no! Don't fall asleep yet! The show hasn't even started!

*A dreamy looking Sandy floats over to his seat.*

Me: Next up is the adorable, big, bunny! Let's welcome him!

The doors open yet again and Bunnymund appears.

*some squeals from the audience*

Me: Welcome, Bunnymund! Nice to meet you in person. You look taller, and fluffier!

*squeals from the audience*

Me: last but not least, we welcome the coldest guy on the planet!

The steam doors open and a haughty looking Jack appears.

*Loud fan girl screaming from the audience and me*

Jack blows snowflakes at the audience, making them scream even more.

Me:*on the verge of nose bleeding* let's welcome Jack! *screams again*

Me: *tries to calm down* I find one thing really ironic. Why is the coldest guy on the planet also the hottest?

*more screaming*

Me: I'm so sorry guys but I'm a really huge fan of Jack. Okay, now I have question for Bunnymund.

Bunnymund: shoot me.

Me: why is it that you don't like riding North's sledge? Is that a hint of your fear of heights?

Bunnymund: Me? Oh please no.

North: Oh yes he is! *eyes twinkling*

Bunnymund: the sledge is just too fast for me. I prefer travelling by land. Air as a form of travel for me is just too..

Jack: fun! The wind takes me wherever I want!

Tooth: I agree with jack, air is such a convenient way of travelling! You cant depend on tunnels to travel across the seas, right?

Sandy: *give thumbs up*

Bunnymund:...*looks uncomfortable*

Me: okay, let's not pressurise Bunnymund anymore. Now a question for tooth. Why do you love collecting teeth so much?

Tooth: teeth? Did I just hear teeth? The very word drives me mad! I love shiny teeth, broken teeth, baby teeth all kinds of them! Oh oh and jack's teeth are the best! *zips over to Jack and checks his teeth out*

North: tooth! Hands out!

Tooth: *looks embarrassed* sorry. But his teeth sparkle just like freshly fallen snow!

*Fangirl cheering*

Me: *enjoying the sight of jack's teeth until I realised that everyone was staring at me* Okay, next question. Sandy, why can't you speak?

Sandy:*lots of images forming*

Me: whoa, whoa! Slow down.

Bunnymund: It's probably because he isn't actually alive, like the rest of the guardians.

Sandy: *angrily forms images at Bunnymund *

North: calm down Sandy. He means that you don't really have any flesh and blood, but is just made out of sand.

Me: Yeap, Sandy, don't take it to heart.

Sandy smiles. (I resist the urge to pinch his cheeks)

Me: Next question is for North. How does one make it to the naughty or nice list?

North: It's really easy. Be nice to others, good to your parents, and you'll be on the nice list. Naughty list? Just be bad and break all rules. It's really simple. Speaking of naughty list, I remember someone who broke the record. That person is right here with us now.

Me:*feigning ignorance* who is it? I really want to know?

*fangirls screaming as they already know the answer*

Jack: *Cough, cough*

Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth stares at Jack.

Jack pretends to look away and fiddles with his staff. (Guilty look)

Me: Okay now a question for Jack. Why are you so hot?

*fan girls screaming*

Bunnymund; tooth, north, sandy: Whaaaaat?!

Jack: *trademark smirk*

Me: omg I can feel the temperature rising!

Me: I was just kidding about the previous question. Okay this is the real question. Do you have a girlfriend?

Bunnymund: this question is the same category as the previous one!

North: *grumbles*

*fangirls crane their neck to hear*

Jack: let me think... *teasingly*... No.

Me and fangirls together: Hooray!

Me: okay i know this is such a stupid question but I can't contain myself. Sorry to all non-jack fans!

Me: Hey Bunnymund remember Sophie when she first snuck into the warren?

Bunnymund: yes, and very clearly in fact. She was such a sweet little thing. *reminiscing old days*

Jack: Rare seeing bunny like that.

North: Bunnymund secretly has a soft spot for children.

Tooth: all guardians are the same, we all love children.

Sandy: *nods head in agreement*

A Fangirl suddenly stands up among the audience.

Me: yes?

Fangirl: I would like to ask Sandy to show his powers off for a while.

Sandy: * nods and conjures up a golden ball of sand and fires it off*

The sand lands on a mirror and reflects into random directions.

streams of sand hit tooth, north and Bunnymund.

They collapse onto the ground. Bunnymund was dreaming of dancing carrots, tooth about teeth, and north about presents and elves.

Me: oops sandy, you better watch out with that sand!

Jack: this seems rather familiar, it reminds me of the time when sandy also knocked out the same three and we had to fight pitch on our own...

The entrance door burst open and black sand flood inwards. The audience scream, not fangirling this time, but in fear.

Pitch floats towards us with a menacing look on his face.

That's when I suddenly got an idea.

Me: everyone don't be sacred! Don't believe in pitch and he can't harm you!

I wasn't sure if my crazy idea could work, but it was worth a shot. Soon, Pitch disappeared from sight.

Hurray! Everyone cheered.

Me: looks like the talk show can't continue with the other 3 guests asleep, so we shall end here today.

*Yawns*

Jack:*Yawns*

Sandy:*yawns*

Audience:*yawns*

Me: I never knew my yawn was so infectious! Anyway, that's all folks!

Hope you enjoyed the talk show!

**Please follow/favourite if you want another chapter and comment for questions to ask the characters! **

**This is an entirely fan made fan fiction.**

**Pls support rise of the guardians by watching it in cinemas tvym! I think I have reached the stage of being a die hard fan! I tried to get the McDonalds toys but I was too late! :(((**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey folks! Welcome back to another episode of randomness talk show! Introducing the guardians!

The door opens and steam shoots out. However, as the steam clears, no one was there.

Me: Hey, what's going on?

*some rumbling and wrestling sounds behind the door*

Worried, I run up to the door to find out what's going on.

Suddenly North appears, almost knocking me over.

North: *holding up Jack by the collar in one hand and Bunnymund by his strap in another* I apologise for the delay, but these two rascals were fighting back there.

Jack: He started it! *whines and folds arms*

Bunnymund: Excuse me? It was you who froze me to the wall! *folds arms too*

*audience giggling*

Me: Ahem, North, would you please lead them to their seats?

North: I will ensure that they are at their best behaviour.

Still holding them, North plonks them down on their seats.

Jack and Bunnymund: Ow! *glares at each other*

*fangirls in audience giggling again*

Me: Okay... We have three of our guests introduced in the most unexpected manner, and now it is time to welcome tooth and sandy!

The steam door opens again.

Tooth: *happily clutches Sandy in front of her* hey everyone! I've got great news! I collected a baby tooth from a kid in the town of burgess and it was so amaaazing!

Sandy: *sleepily yawns*

Tooth: *looks like she's about to continue talking when she realised Jack and Bunnymund staring at each other*

Tooth:*flys to the middle of the two and takes the seat in the middle*

Sandy:*floats to his seat*

Me: *rather overwhelmed by the recent turn of events* okay let's begin the today's question with Jack. (trying to break the tension) the pairing of you and rapunzel (from a tangled tale) and Bunnymund has been really prevalent. What do you think about that?

Jack: *still staring at Bunnymund until North nudges him* Oh! About that. Honestly I prefer the pairing of Bunnymund and me to the rapunzel pairing.

*bunnymund looks surprised*

Me: are you saying that you are gay?

*gasps from the audience*

Bunnymund: Oh no, never come near me again Jack!

North: This explains why Jack always sneaks over to Bunnymund's room while staying over at my house! Hohohoho!

Jack: what? You saw?

Tooth and Bunnymund (incredulously): Is that true?

Jack: Err yeah, but it's not what you think-

Bunnymund: Oh heavens! Please protect my innocence from this, this! *bunnymund buries his head in his paws*

Tooth: Why didn't you tell us if you knew, North?

North: Er well... It's because I support this kind of behaviour.

*Audience stares at North.*

Jack: *standing up* hey guys you've got it all wrong. I went to Bunnymund's room to give him-

Tooth: A massage?

Sandy:* forms a picture of a beating*

Jack:-an Easter egg that I hand painted. I so sorry Bunnymund for ruining Easter previously.(in the movie Jack had ruined a previous Easter Day)

*bunnymund peers up at jack"

*awkward silence*

*applause and cheers from audience*

North: When you froze Bunnymund to a wall just now, I wanted to put you on the naughty list again. But now, I'm proud of you.

*everyone claps at this tender moment*

*bunnymund looks touched*

Jack: but I wouldn't mind doing it again! (whispers to himself)

Bunnymund: what? I heard that.

Jack: What? *innocent smile*

Me: That was a really tender moment. *smiles* I'm glad that the mood lightened! Okay, any fan requests?

A fan girl stands up.

Me: yeap?

Fan girl (SoulEaterEvansFan): I would like a hug from Jack pleassee?

Jack: sure! *floats over to where she was standing*

The two pull into a tight hug.

*awws from the audience and some other jealous fan girls*

*After 10 seconds*

Me: *also a bit jealous* Erm... That's enough.

One minute passed...

Two minutes...

Me:*cant stand it anymore* okay that's enough!

Fangirls who can't stand it anymore too stand up and rush to Jack, hugging him too.

They grab his clothes, his staff and even his hair.

It was chaos.

Me: wait for me! *rushes over*

Tooth: I want a hug too! *rushes over too*

Jack: whoa, whoa! *Losing his balance*

A swarm of fangirls attacked him.

North:*claps his hand twice*

Order, order! Lets have some order here!

Me: *extremely reluctantly pulls myself out from the crowd*

Okay everyone sit down please, we can always hug Jack later!

*Screams*

*A bruised Jack floats back to his seat*

Me: Okay, lets not forget about Sandy. Sandy? I heard that you can actually speak!

Sandy:*looks rather uncomfortable* well yes I actually can.( says in a dreamy voice) it's just that I don't want to wake up the children.

All guardians except sandy and the all-knowing North looks shocked.

*Audience gasps in wonder*

Me: I never knew you were such a self sacrificing soul, sandy. Locking away your voice just for the sake of the children. What a hero.

*audience claps*

*Sandy looks embarrassed*

Me: Aww..

Me: sandy, could you speak again? I wanna hear...

Sandy:...

North: He doesn't want to wake up anymore children.

Me: Aww man! That was priceless, hearing Sandy's voice.

*audience sighs in disappointment*

A Fangirl shouts,"I recorded it on tape!"

*Everyone turns towards her and asks to buy it*

Me:*tries to calm everyone down* let's try to stay calm, shall we? We can bid for that later!

*Audience cheers*

A Fangirl suddenly stands up.

Me: Yes?

Fangirl (bookworm208): I was wondering if Jack would date a girl like me?

Jack: Your dark brown hair is really nice, I used to have to same colour as you when I was human. And I heard that you like adventures! I could take you on one sometime! Maybe to the snowy mountains~*frosts an ice rose in his hand and blows it towards the fangirl*

Fangirl: yay! So it's a date?

Jack: *wink*

*me and the other fangirls almost bowled over by his flirting*

Me: It is a practice for me to ask a question to each guardian at every talk show, but today I shall have a truth and dare session! Jack and Sandy are excused as they already answered questions, but the rest of you are not spared! Hahaha! *maniac laughter*

Tooth, North, Bunnymund look uncomfortable.

Me: questions from the audience please!

A fan girl stood up.

Fangirl: North, does your belly always tell the truth? ( refer to the scene where North says,"I feel it in my belly" about danger approaching)

North: Hoho! My belly is not just any belly, but a belly full of wonder. It tells the future accurately.

Bunnymund: wrong! North's belly has nothing to do with fortune telling at all! He tells the future from the globe in his workshop! This is one of the tales that he makes up to entertain children.

Me: Looks like you have to do a forfeit, north, for not telling the truth.

Me: *turns to audience and guardians* What shall he do?

Audience: sing!

Tooth: His singing is horrible, trust me.

Jack: dance!

Audience: dance! (Because Jack said so)

Bunnymund: I don't mind seeing the old man do a little jig.

Sandy: *nods head*

Me: North, will you kindly step up here and do a little dance? Music please!

Jack: *chuckling* looks like I'm not the only one on the naughty list now.

North reluctantly stands up and shakes his body. His belly jiggles as he moves.

Everyone: Hahahaha!

Jack:*clutching on to his staff crying tears of laughter*

Sandy: *moving from side to side*

Tooth: *chuckling to herself*

Bunnymund: *clutching his belly and he roared with laughter*

After the music ends, North returns to his seat.

Me: tooth, you're next.

Another Fangirl stands up.

Fan girl: Tooth, you have been alive for centuries. Have you ever fell in love?

Tooth: *dreamy eyed* I have. I fell in love with the beautiful teeth children hide under their pillows every night.

Me: I don't think she was referring to that kind of love...

Bunnymund: she probably means that boy/girl kind of love.

Tooth: Oh... Nope.

Me: okay... Now for Bunnymund's question!

A Fangirl asks: Did you feel less angry with Jack for spoiling Easter after he apologised?

Bunnymund: No. Not at all.

Jack: Liar! You had a touched expression.

North: I saw it too.

Me: Bunnymund, time for a forfeit! Suggestions for forfeits!

Audience: dance!

Tooth: lemme touch his soft fur!

Audience: soft fur! Soft fur! *chants*

Me: okay, so Bunnymund would have to dance across the audience and let them touch his fur. Music please!

Bunnymund begins to awkwardly dance across the audience. Fangirls reach out, trying to stroke his soft fur.

Bunnymund: this isn't too bad...

Me: Bunnymund doesn't feel embarrassed! Lets make him do something else!

Jack: Make him transfer an Easter egg with his mouth to someone else's!

Me: since you suggested it, it shall be your mouth, jack.

Bunnymund: *groans*

*Fangirls scream*

A staff member hands Bunnymund an Easter egg.

Bunnymund reluctantly bites it. Jack floats over to him, smirking. He opens his mouth to receive the egg.

Audience chants: do it! Do it!

Bunnymund moves closer and closer.

Jack and feel the heat rising from Bunnymund.

They were just an inch apart when tooth jumped up from her seat and sped towards Bunnymund, hitting him. She caused him to drop the egg, and fall towards an awaiting jack.

Tooth: oops.

Bunnymund: *yells in terror and turns his head to the side*

Jack's lips touch Bunnymund's cheek.

Bunnymund: Ewww, Gross! *wipes jack's saliva on his shirt*

Jack: Hey! That was my first kiss! On your cheek!

Jack blames Bunnymund and Bunnymund blames Jack. The traumatised duo refuse to talk any further. Jack sank to a corner and sulked. Bunnymund sulked in another corner.

Me: Erheheheh I think my truth and dare game went a little too far, and those two needa get some rest at home? So that's all for today folks!

Jack: home? I don't even have one!

Me: *perking up* you can stay at mine!

A Fangirl: no, mine!

Another fangirl: mine is covered with posters of you!

*Audience full of fangirls chattering at full volume*

North: He will stay at mine. Problem solved.

Me: I guess that's all for today! Hope you enjoyed the show!

**Hey everyone! There's this really good Jack Frost fan music video called Jack Frost-Be strong on YouTube! Please watch it!**

**And those who haven't watch rise of the guardians please watch it and support it! I'm afraid there won't be a sequel based on what they are earning now. :(**

**Goodness gracious me! Someone uploaded the full movie of ROTG( taken by Camera) on YouTube! If they do that, then no one would watch the movie in cinemas and support it! :((**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody a big thank you to those who favourited/followed/reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! Fan requests are welcome! But I may not be able to grant some, sorry!**

Me: Hey folks! Welcome to another episode of randomness talk show! Today's is a post Christmas special. Introducing the guardians!

The ever so famous steam door opens. A weary looking North appears.

North: Er.. Hey everybody.*I can't help noticing the dark eye circle around his eyes*

Me: Welcome north, did you not sleep well last night?

North*mumbling*: Finally I delivered all the Christmas presents correctly, there was a misunderstanding between two yetis who painted the trains red instead of blue...

Me: Come, come, North, you have worked so hard. Have a seat.

*audience claps to show their appreciation*

*North drags his feet to the seat*

Me: Next, lets welcome Tooth!

Steam shoots out and floods the area around the doors. When it clears, a tired looking tooth appears.

Me: Oh no, not you too!

Tooth: There was a surprisingly large number of children losing their teeth on Christmas, so I personally had to collect some of the teeth myself. Probably had too much sweets during Christmas. *eyes North*

North: what? *feigns ignorance*

Me:*not wanting to let the matter escalate further* Okay, please have a seat.

Me: Next, lets welcome Sandy!

The doors open and steam shoots out. A golden present box is revealed.

Me: Oooo what's that?*begins to walk over to open it*

The present box suddenly opens and Sandy springs out.

Me: Whoa! Hey there little guy!

*Sandy smiles and waves*

*audience waves back*

Me: Sandy somehow looks more energetic today, don't y'all think? Please have a seat, Sandy. Up next, is Jack!

The door opens and steam begins to shoot out of the steam jets. However, they were all turned into icicles.  
When the icicles dropped and smashed onto the ground, a proud looking Jack is revealed.

Me: Hey Jack!

*fangirls scream*

Jack: I took part in most of the snowball fights this Christmas. And I won all of them! Every single child was caught off guard by my snowballs. *smirks*

Me: Awesome! Expected from the winter guardian! Now please have a seat.

Me: *clears throat* now that we are all gathered here, lets start the talk show!

Jack: Wait, aren't we forgetting someone?

*Sandy flashes a picture of a bunny*

Me: You're right! Smart guy! *pats his head* now where is he?

The ground beneath our feet rumbles.  
*audience start panicking and screaming*

North*wearily*: don't worry people, we will protect-*falls into a slumber*

Me:Everybody stay calm! *feeling a little panicky myself*

Suddenly, a portion if the ground gives way and a hole appears. Two furry ears pop out of the hole.

Jack: Oh look who's here.

Bunnymund hopped out of the hole.

Bunnymund: Folks, I apologise for being late.

North:*suddenly snaps out of sleep* what do you mean for being late? What excuse do you have? I was up all night for Christmas and I still made it on time!

Tooth:*nods head vigorously*

Bunnymund: Look, I know this is not Easter, but there was an emergency at the Warren.

Everyone: what emergency?

Bunnymund: umm well, it's not really convenient to say it here.

Jack:*floats over to him* you can tell me in secret here, I'm right next to you.

Bunnymund: What makes you think I'm gonna tell you, frostbite?

Me: Bunnymund, for being late, you must give us a reasonable excuse to explain for your actions. It is really rude and irresponsible of you to come so abruptly.*awww I didn't want to reprimand Bunnymund but I really wanted to squeeze the excuse out of him*

Bunnymund:*ears droop, looks sad* I... I...

Me: *cant stand him being so sad* Wait, wait its okay! You don't have to tell!

*audience chants, tell, tell!*

Bunnymund: okay, okay, fine! *takes in deep breath* today was Sophie's birthday and she was pleading to visit the warren again so I brought her there and played with her! (Says all these in one breath)

*awkward pause*

*someone in the audience starts clapping causing everyone to follow suit*

Me: My, my. What a benevolent figure. That's definitely a valid excuse, and Bunnymund, please have a seat.

Bunnymund: *gratefully accepts*

Me: Now lets finally begin with our long awaited talkshow! First off will be a question for North! So, how was Christmas?

North: The yetis were working their hardest, the elves were just getting in the way, and one of my prized reindeers, Rudolph, fell sick the night before Christmas, thus slowly down the delivery of the presents. Whoo! You have never seen me as tired anytime else in the year.

Me: yes indeed. Poor North, you deserve a huge pat on the back.

*audience claps*

*north looks tired*

Me: okay next up is a question for Bunnymund.

Bunnymund: *arms folded* Bring it on mate.

Me: How were you chosen as a guardian? Did the man in the moon choose you?

Bunnymund: Yes he did. He chose all the guardians. You see, I used to be this- well never mind.

North:*suddenly became energetic* you should have seen him! Look at the tiny little fluff bun with his little bobtail waving about!

*oooos from the audience*

Bunnymund:*whiskers twitching* North, I would very much prefer that ya didn't say anymore beyond this point.

North:*ignores Bunnymund* he used to live with a family of bunnies a quarter of the size he is now, and scamper about living his life eating juicy carrots! *waves hands in the air dramatically*

Bunnymund: Sandy please stop this crazy ol' man!

Sandy:*gives okay sign and shoots dream sand at North*

North falls into a deep slumber dreaming of bunnies and candy canes.

Me: okay, looks like North's unavailable at the moment. So,*tries to maintain my composure while having an ominous feeling that the talk show's gonna get out of hand* a question for tooth. If you could be another guardian for a day, who would you be?

Tooth: I will probably...be Sandy!

Sandy:*smiles and flashes an image of a thumbs up*

Tooth: I always wanted to try giving sweet dreams and interacting with children. Look at their adorable little faces when they sleep! It just makes me feel so happy.

Me: Wow. I never knew you had a motherly side to you, but that was rather expected from being the only female out of the guardians? What do you all guys see tooth as?

Bunnymund: A great friend. *tooth smiles at him*

Sandy: flashes image of a fighting woman

Jack: Family.

Me: awesome! Tooth, you must be feeling touched right now! *tooth's face was scrunched up*

*some parts of the audience tears up*

Me: I don't really feel like breaking the mood of this tender moment, but we must really get on with the truth or dare segment. The participants will be Jack and Sandy as they didn't participate last week. Muhahaha! *i don't know why I did the evil laugh* Questions or requests from the audience are welcome!

A Fangirl stands up.

Fangirl(kitty1221): Will Sandy give me a hug as a friend? *big brown anime eyes*

Sandy: *smiles and floats over*

*fangirl hugs sandy*

*sandy turns pink and erupts into a shower of golden sand*

Audience: Ooooo~

*the sand turns back to Sandy and Sandy hugs her back*

Audience: Awww...

Me: *suddenly feels elated* this calls for a celebration!

The talkshow staff helps to pop some streamers into the air.

*Audience cheers*

Me: Okay now a question for Jack!

*Three fangirls stand up together*

Me: okay, one at a time.

*Fangirls refuse to give way*

Me: okay everyone sit down. AT the count of three, shoot your hands up and the first will get to ask Jack a question first. 1, 2, 3!

*I call the fastest Fangirl to stand up.*

Fangirl(SoulEaterEvansFan): Could I sit next to Jack please?

Me: Err I apologise as you may not sit for the whole talk show as everyone would then request to sit too. And besides, Jack wouldn't be able to keep still as well.

Jack:*suddenly stops in the midst of making a snowball* Did I hear my name?

*fangirl sadly sits down*

Me:*feeling sad too* okay next question.

Another fangirl stand up(TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness): This question is not exactly for Jack, but more of a request for Bunny! Do something naughty to Jack!

Bunnymund: Oh gosh did y'all not remember the previous episode? My poor cheek was covered with that imp's saliva!

Jack: I had fun while it lasted!

Audience: Do it! Do it!

Bunnymund:*pressurized* still no. I'm not gonna risk it.

Me: How about to Sandy?

Bunnymund: Sandy's fine.

Audience: make him kiss Sandy!

Bunnymund: Oh no.

Audience: Make him flirt with Sandy!

Bunnymund: That sounds fine...

Me: So it's settled! Now start!

Bunnymund: Ehem!*clears throat and hops over to Sandy* hey little guy, you wanna hang out?

Everyone: Not good enough!

Bunnymund: okay! Mind my delicate ears!*clears throat* Err...Hey good looking! You look as bright as the sun! *Bunny raises his paws dramatically and pauses in mid air with a goofy smile*

Sandy:*stares back, amused*

Me: Sandy! Is he flirty enough?

Sandy: *vigorously shakes head*

Me: again!

Bunnymund:*fluffs up his fur, takes a few steps back. His back is facing Sandy. Bunny slightly tilts his head down and spins around in a cool pose* Hey sexy, *slowly advances towards Sandy* wanna dance?*slowly licks lips*

Sandy:*explodes*

Me:*cannot stop screaming* that was so cool and sexy!

*Fangirls cannot stop screaming too*

Me: Sandy? Sandy? Come back!

*the shower of golden sand slowly forms back a dazed looking Sandy*

Me: that's definitely a pass, right?

Sandy: *thumbs up*

Bunnymund:*still frozen in that position, blushing*

Jack and tooth: *open jaws* Awesome!

*audience claps and cheers*

Bunnymund: please lemme die in a hole right now.

*audience continues clapping*

Me: Today we saw a new side of Bunnymund*grins* and it's time to move on to another question. Oh but before that, we have a new guest. This is due to some requests made from the audience. Lets welcome...

Pitch!

Pitch suddenly appears in a dark corner of the talk show room.

Pitch: I don't mean to be rude, but this is how I make an entrance.*evil grin*

*audience gasps*

Me: Pitch is a guest today and we have some questions for you. Have a seat.

Pitch: I'd rather not be with those guardians over there*emphasis on the words guardians*. Especially the ball of golden sand.*shudders*

Me: okay, question time!

A Fangirl stands up.

Fangirl(Bookworm208): Have you ever fallen in love with anyone?

Pitch: I can't recall anyone...

Tooth: Want me to show you your memories?

Pitch: No! Those ghastly memories. Let me think...*finger tapping his chin* I remember I had a daughter, and I loved her very much. She was the world to me. Well, my wife was also just as important. I loved my family so much and now I miss them...*starts to tear up*

Me: Don't cry Pitch! *he's such a bad guy but I can't help feeling sorry* Sandy, do something! (I have no idea why I said that)

Sandy:*floats over to Pitch and shrugs*

Me: Do anything to make him stop!

Sandy:*takes him deep breath and kisses him on the cheek*(this is a request in the review section)

Pitch:*eyes wide open, shocked* whatt... Did you just do? *a tear rolled down, not sure from his memory or Sandy's kiss*

Sandy:*does not reply and smiles at him. Many images flash above his head*(basically he's trying to say that he can't stand pitch being so sad but comforting him does not mean that he forgave him for creating nightmares)

*audience awws even though most of them sort of dislike Pitch*

Jack: Suck those tears up, or I'll freeze them.

Pitch: Who said I was crying! *trying to force on an angry look* Be afraid! Be very afraid!

Jack: Pitch, you fail at that, no offence.*snickering*

*fangirls giggle along*

Me: Hey everybody I just thought of an interesting question! If the guardians were a family, who would be what? Pitch you're included.

Bunnymund: No way am I gonna be part of his family.

Me: come on, just play along!

Bunnymund:*reluctantly* fine.

Jack: I think Tooth would be the mother.

Sandy and Bunnymund agrees. Pitch sullenly stares at tooth.

Tooth: Ooo! I don't mind!

Bunnymund: North will be the father.

Jack pokes at the sleeping north.

Sandy:*flashes an image of Bunnymund being the older brother*

Bunnymund: that role sure suits me.

Tooth: I think Jack would be the youngest son.

Jack: Why?

Bunnymund: Cause you're always so impish, mischievous, trouble making, and the list goes on and on. Oh and one important thing, Immature.

Jack: Who are you calling immature!*glares at Bunnymund*

Sandy:*gulps and waves frantically to me*

Me: Oh, right. Judging from this little situation we have here, Sandy should probably be the older brother as he is more mature.

Bunnymund and Jack: What?

Sandy:*smiles and sits peacefully*

Me: see?

The duo retreat back to their seats.

Jack: Pitch should be the servant.

Bunnymund: For once ya said somethin I approve!

Pitch: No, I will not and never will.

Sandy: *shows a pic of a grandfather*

Jack: I wouldn't want to have a creepy old grandfather like that.

Tooth: Nor would I want a uncaring, selfish father like that.

Bunnymund: Uh-huh.

Pitch:... No one will ever accept me! I will never have a family!*wallows in self pity*

Me: Come on guys just play along!

Tooth:*relents* Pitch can be the cousin.

Bunnymund: Yeah a distant cousin.

Jack: So distant that we don't remember him at all.

Pitch:*glares at them* And then one day your cousin decides to visit but no one remembers him! This game is getting on my nerves. I have much better things to do. *pitch marches off and disappear into the shadows*

Me: Okay...

*awkward silence*

Me: Anymore questions or requests for the guardians?

A Fangirl stands up.

Fangirl(stonygirl1999): I was wondering if Jack would date a girl like me? And I bought you a new hoodie!

Jack: Thanks! It's been ages since I received a present!

Bunnymund: Ehem! Is someone forgetting the candy canes he got for Christmas?

Tooth: And the quarters?

Sandy:*shows an image of a present*

Jack: Oh yeah... But it seemed like ages. *floats over to the fangirl and accepts the hoodie* You have good taste and since you were so awesome to buy me something I would gladly go on a date with you!

Fangirl: Really?

Jack: You bet!*bends down to her ear and whispers* meet me at the Rose garden tommorow.

*fangirls craning neck to hear*

Jack: *gives his trademark smirk and returns to his seat*

Me:*secretly thinking* why didn't I buy Jack anything! Sigh!

Suddenly a North yawned.

North: I want my cookies...where's my cookshies? *mumbles*

Jack: Is he sleep talking?

Bunnymund: Apparently.

Tooth: Oh No! You know what that means... Remember last time North sleep talked?

Bunnymund:*suddenly remembers* Oh yeah! Then he did the most shocking thing!

Jack: Oh now I remember!

Sandy: *nods head*

Me: What did he do?

Tooth: It's a guardian thing.*secret smile*

Me:*cant stand the suspense* What is it?

Tooth: It's nothing, really. What North needs now is a long rest.

Me: I understand. And today's talk show was rather long. So folks! That's all for the talk show today! Hope that it was interesting!

**ROTG talk show will be on a long long hiatus due to the starting of the new school term. Sighs! Once again thanks to all the awesome readers for liking this fanfic! I'm so sad that the holidays are coming to a close.**

**~HIATUS~**


End file.
